Une soirée Pas comme les autres ?
by Cielle-W0lfberg
Summary: Longue soirée entre nobles. Racisme contre les Elevens, Cocktail soit-disant non-alcoolisés mais qui le sont... Et eux: Lulu et Kallen. Seul. Kallen prise de fièvre et de vertiges qui la mènera à être seule avec lui... One-Shot Sur du KallenXLelouch :P


_**Un soir pas comme les autres.**_

_**Bonjour Bonjour, Ici Cielle !**_

_**Voici Mon Deuxième One-Shot sur CG !**_

_**Il fera le couple Kallen/Lelouch aujourd'hui :D**_

_**Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part... LES PERSONNAGES NE SONT PAS A MOI ! ILS SONT A SUNRISE ET AU CLAMP-euuh ! Voilà, Bonne lecture ! Arigato d'avance :D**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Tu crois vraiment que cela ne c'est pas passé ? Si pourtant... Enfin... C'est un peu long à expliquer n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, mais rien que de dire, ou écrire ça, j'ai encore le cœur qui bat à 100. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interprété ce qu'_il_ a fait... En même temps, je remercie grandement la personne qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de cette soirée de famille ! Je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il s'est produit, ce soir. Journal.

Nous étions tous à table. C'était une grande réunion de noble. Les membres du conseil, quelques nobles et moi-même avions été invités dans ce grand repas. Au début, je l'avoue, c'était un petit peu agaçant. Tant de noble, cette joyeuse bande de niais, méprisant le regard d'un pauvre japonais. D'ailleurs, toute la soirée, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en faire, des blagues douteuses. Nina, elle était bien contente, sous son regard qui regardait par dessus ses lunettes, qu'on insultait délicatement les Japonais/Elevens... Millay et les autres, ne disait rien... Sauf... _Lui_.

_Lui_, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Mis dans une position pas spécialement poli, qui agaçait pas mal de noble par ailleurs !

Le pacifiste qui s'amusait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, à faire deux trois remarques envers les mauvaises manies des nobles... C'était très amusant d'ailleurs !

Moi, Kallen, semi-Eleven et semi-Britanienne, je regardais la scène en face de lui. J'essayais de retenir mes rires, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, sous les remarques cyniques de Lelouch. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon m'épate ! Pff... On se demande même s'il n'est pas comme moi... Non !... Pardon de la rayure que je vais faire à cette phrase, OK ?

Bref, après avoir une soirée assez animé, non pas par des gestes, mais par des paroles assez.. Parfois... Déplacé, certains nobles sont allés voir sur le balcon, fumer leurs grosses pipes pleines de tabacs. Pouah...

Millay soupira grandement quand le dernier noble sortit dehors.

Elle soupira avant de dire ::

_« Haaan... Ce genre de soirée commence à me passer au-dessus de la tête..._

_C'est sûr, _commença Rivalz, _à part dire des remarques méchantes et se moquer des gens moins forts qu'eux, je ne vois aucun intérêt à rester dans ce genre de repas ''festif''..._

_Hum... _Acquiesça Millay.

_Oui, je me demande même pourquoi on a été invité aussi ici, _coupa Shirley._ On n'a rien à voir avec cette réunion, si ?_

_Si je ne me trompe pas, la Famille Ashford à une grande influence sur ces nobles..._

_BINGO Lelouch ! _S'écria Millay, satisfaite de la remarques de Lelouch._ Comment tu as deviné ? Je n'en ai pas parlé pourtant... »_

Lelouch, le menton sur ses mains, et ses coudes contre la table, ne répondit rien, mais sourit juste. Moi, je restais silencieuse, gardant ma personnalité timide et faible. Nina se leva d'un bon, et alla vers les nobles. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas supporter qu'on ne supporte pas cette soirée ! ***rire***

Shirley, voyant Nina se casser en courant limite, fit un petit signe de main au groupe, et s'en alla voir Nina, surement pour la rassurer. Millay soupira une seconde fois et finit son cocktail. Je savais très bien que c'était pas un cocktail sans alcool, comme le prétendais les nobles, mais je n'avais rien dit sur le contenue des verres. Je n'en avais pas bu, prétextant que je préférais de l'eau plate plutôt qu'un mélange de jus de fruits ''non-alcoolisé''... D'ailleurs, quelques minutes après que Millay est bu d'un coup sec son verre, puis un deuxième _**(je pense qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'était alcoolisé)**_ elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, en se tenant la tête. Mal de crâne surement. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Mais elle n'était pas dans son assiette la Millay. Et ces nobles qui prenaient tout leur temps pour fumer leurs cigares ! Tss... Rivalz se rassit sur son siège. Il resta silencieux. Lelouch et même moi, on restait toujours et encore silencieux. C'était limite insupportable... On s'ennuyait ! On s'ennuyait ! Mais c'était pôs possible.

Puis, Rivalz se leva d'un autre coup et alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Millay, qui visiblement, n'avait toujours pas l'air bien, vu les bruits qui s'échappaient de la cuisine...

D'ailleurs, j'ai deux solutions à ce qui se passé là-bas.

Soit, elle vomissait dans l'évier...

Soit, puisqu'elle ne supporte avalait des gélules, elle en a pris une pour sa tête, et elle tousse car elle ne peut pas résisté à rejeter cette chose qui lui gratte la gorge...

_« Encore ses gélules... »_

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai regardé celui qui avait dit cette phrase. Lelouch, regardant froidement son assiette vide _**(l'assiette pour le dessert... mais puisqu'on est à la pause cigare entre le dessert et le plat de résistance) **_comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment petit à regarder. Il continua d'ex primés sa pensée, prenant du bout des doigts, son cocktail soit-disant avec pas d'alcool...

_« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils nous prennent, certains, pour des idiots._

_Qui ça ?_

_Les nobles._

_Po-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Les verres, ça pue l'alcool à plein nez..._

_Tu as remarqué aussi ? »_

Il se lève vers moi, et me tends sa main. Je ne savais pas tellement pourquoi il faisait ce geste la. Mais sans réfléchir, je l'ai prise a je l'ai suivie. Puisqu'on étaient seuls dans la pièce, on a pu aller discrètement, sans éveiller les soupçons... QUELS SOUPCONS ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Franchement...

Bref, en allant sur le balcon opposé à celui des nobles, et de la cuisine, on s'est retrouvé tous seuls... La nuit était tombé sans même qu'on est le temps de dire **« ALCOOL DE M*RDE ! »**... Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il m'a vraiment amené là-bas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que... Sous cette ambiance calme, sereine et reposante... Avec Lui... j'étais... Oui ! J'étais littéralement aux anges. Il se mit sur le rebord du balcon et regarda le ciel étoilé.

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici Lelouch ?_

_J'en sais rien... Parler tranquillement sans les rires de ses bourgeois ?_

_Peut-être... »_

Puis, une grosse bourrasque de vent souffla de notre côté du balcon. Les soirs de printemps comme cela, on ne sait pas vraiment comment le temps va tourner. Il n'y avait à peine quelque minutes, il faisait encore chaud... Mais là, il me semblait, la température avait chuté. Malgré que je sois forte à l'intérieur, le froid me rongé... Et puis Lelouch ne disait rien... Je me suis mise à rougit bêtement, tremblante.

_« Ça ne vas pas Kallen ?_

_Euh... Si si... »_

Je recommençait à rougit comme une idiote... Je me suis encerclé et j'ai frotté mes mains contre mes bras. J'avais une drôle de sensation dans tout le corps. Ni désagréable, ni agréable. Lelouch s'est approché de moi.

_« On rentre si tu as froid tu sais..._

_Je n'ai absolument pas froid ! »_

Il m'a mis sa main sur mon front.

_« Si, vu que tu es bouillante... »_

J'ai un petit frisson. Je suis bouillante, moi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas était dans un endroit, ou une condition pour tomber malade... Tout à l'heure je me sentais bien, parfaitement. J'avais de l'appétit, je rigolais, je n'était pas fatigué d'une goutte j'étais...

_« Kallen ? Kallen ! »_

Je me réveille. Je suis dans une chambre. Tiens, pourquoi ? Je me relève d'un bon du lit où je me trouve, passe ma main sur ma robe et je regarde autour de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe ici. Ah, j'ai encore froid... Je me lève, prenant nonchalamment la couette, la mettant sur mes épaules, et allant à la visite d'une personne vivante.

_« Où tu vas comme ça ?_

_AAAHH ! Lelouch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Je suis ton garde du corps... Ou alors ton surveillant... Ou ton geôlier..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?_

_T'es tombée sur le balcon..._

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui, si je te le dit. Puisque tu ne semblait pas te réveiller, j'ai appelé les autres, et je t'ai amené ici..._

_Tu m'as... »_

Le rouge est apparut vitesse grand V à mes joues. De la gêne, je ne sais pas. Du trac ? Surement. Je me suis dirigé vers le bureau où il était assis. Il faisait une partit de reversi, par l'intermédiaire d'un petit boitier électronique. Les vieux jeux de réflexions. C'est tout lui ça... Je me penche pour pouvoir voir qui a l'avantage, l'ordinateur ? Ou lui ? Les pions noir gagnent 34 à 2... Ah non, Il a gagné sans avoir usé tous ses pions noirs. C'est plutôt rare ça dis donc.

_« Bravo... »_

Il ne réponds que par un sourire... Il se décale de la chaise, et me laisse un petit place. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et prends le stylet. Je rougis un petit peu quand il repose sa main sur mon front, puis ma nuque. Il a toujours ce petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il représente bizarrement... Mais bon !

_« Je... je prends... Je prends les blancs ou... les noirs ? »_

Il pose son index sur ma joue et réponds en rigolant doucement «_ Bah la couleur qui te plais le plus, les noirs commencent toujours la partie cependant..._ ». Je dis que je vais faire comme lui, je touche dans les pièces noirs, signe que je prends cette couleur pour commencer. Pendant que je fais ma partie, il n'arrête pas de me taquiner. Je savais absolument pas quoi faire ni répondre. En plein milieu de la partie je m'arrête et je tourne ma tête brusquement vers lui.

_« Tu vas arrêter, oui ?! »_

Il penche un peu la tête. Son regard froid et son air constamment neutre, s'est transformé aujourd'hui en un agréable sourire farceur, et des mimiques de petit garçon. Mes joues deviennent de plus en plus rouges ! C'est agaçant ! Arrête Lelouch ! Arrêt...?!

Je m'étale littéralement sur le sol emportant Lelouch dans ma chute. J'ai encore eu un vertige. J'ai les yeux écarquillés, ronds comme des billes, et je reste à quelques centimètres de son visage... il s'excuse, et commence à se relever doucement. Je lui tiens le bras, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger. Ah !! Et Pourquoi je me mets à faire des gestes aussi ambiguës moi ?

_« Qu... Pourquoi ?_

_Attends... Pourquoi tu fais ça... Depuis ce soir... Tu es moins distant.. Tu es..._

_J'ai compris... »_

Il approche doucement son visage du mien. Comment dois-je réagir ?! Pourquoi... Lelouch... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire...

Le temps s'arrête.

Les secondes sont ralentis.

Ses lèvres touchant les miennes. Doucement, tendrement.

Je voudrais rester ainsi.

Toujours...

Puis, après cette instant de pur plaisir _**(pas de pensée déplacée, mon journal...)**_, il se relève et me prends dans ses bras... j'ai les paupières lourdes... Je mets mes mains autours du coup de Lelouch, et le sert fort contre moi... J'ai surement l'air idiote en écrivant cela, mais... Pourquoi tout cela s'est produit ?

Il me dépose sur le lit.

Ses cheveux jais descendent sur ses yeux. Je passe ma main dedans pour voir son regard. Un regard... Doux et gentil. Je souris...

_« Tu dois te reposer maintenant..._

_Non, je veux rester avec toi..._

_je resterais à tes côtés..._

_Et Shirley et les autres alors?_

_Les autres, on s'en fou..._

_Oui... »_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_PS :: _**J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu, même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre, j'aimerais bien quelques critiques :).**

_(une critique c'est aussi bien positif que négatif vous savez xD)_

**Bref, Pardon de l'orthographe-euuh ! J'suis nulle en ça !**

**Mais bon :: Bonne journée !**

_**Cielle W0lfberg~**_


End file.
